I'm Gonna Lean on You
by Dresupi
Summary: Remus voices his worries and fears. Sirius makes him feel better. Fluff and some angst. One Shot. Wolfstar. Marauders Post Hogwarts.


**I wrote this as a part of my 1980s song prompt event. It was prompted by aspiring-trashfire on tumblr. It's crossposted on there and on ao3. (Fic name is 'just a little bit of magic')**

 **Song is 'Headed for the Future' by Neil Diamond (1986)**

* * *

 _What_ __are we going to do?__

Remus sighed into Sirius' neck, inhaling the scent of his skin and relishing this stolen moment.

He could feel the tendrils of fear and worry ebb and flow into his thoughts. The slow, rolling sickness that swept over him. Dread. Despair. All of those terrible things that he tried not to wallow in.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, trying to lose himself in the weight of his limbs. Attempting to just…melt into him. Become part of him because he was a better man than Remus could ever hope to be.

Better at dealing, better at everything. He could put a positive spin on any situation.

And Remus? Remus was an old stick in the mud. Prematurely middle-aged. A pessimist.

But he could lose himself in Sirius long enough to become an optimist. Even if it was only for a little while. An adhesive bandage over the gaping wound that was his anxiety.

Today however, even the pull of Sirius' light wasn't enough to keep him for long.

"What are we going to do?" he murmured, his hands clutching around Sirius' waist. The words surprised him. He'd been thinking the phrase over and over again. An internal chant. A new mantra.

"We…" Sirius began. "We will fight. We will survive. And when this is all over…we will live." His fingers dragged soothingly up and down Remus' spine.

"How? You've been disowned. I can't find work. James is supporting us both. James and Lily are in danger. All of us are. __He's__ going to win."

"This is war. This? That we're living in right now? It's war, Remus."

"I know that."

"I know you know that, I just…" Sirius' hands dropped from his body, falling defeated on either side of his head, flopping softly on the pillow. "I just don't know what to tell you, Moony."

"I don't know what I want you to tell me…" Remus admitted. He was at a loss. He couldn't find a single positive thought to hold onto. It was a spiral. A spiral of the very worst kind. Not even his favorite person in the entire world could pull him out of it. He rolled away, taking some of the blanket with him.

But in true Padfoot fashion, Sirius followed him.

"Hey…" His hands reappeared. One on his waist, the other carding through his hair. "Hey now…we'll be okay."

Remus exhaled loudly. He supposed it was a sigh. Or a scoff.

"We will. Because you __know__ we're on the right side of this thing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not going to win. Because we're on the right side of this. And we aren't going down without a fight. We are going to fix our eyes on a brighter future. A future without that old sod."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at that. Only Sirius Black would refer to Voldemort as 'that old sod'. As if he were some crotchety old man and not the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

"Look at me, Moony…" Sirius lowered his head down level with Remus'. "You asked me what we're going to do, and I'm going to tell you."

Rolling over, Remus propped his head on one hand, giving Sirius his full attention. "What are we going to do, Sirius?" He already knew the answer. Because he'd heard the answer a million times. It just sound so much better coming from Sirius. He never tired of hearing it.

"We're going to fight. Because this is what we're good at. You were a prefect at Hogwarts. You are one of the best of our year at charms. You are stronger than they are. Because you are Remus Lupin. You are younger. You are stronger. And as for me? I am a bloody amazing duelist."

"And so humble too…" Remus said facetiously.

Sirius smirked and laid back on the pillow. "That's why you love me, isn't it?"

Scooting over to press himself flush against his lover, Remus lay his head on his shoulder. "Amongst other things."

"What other things?" Sirius asked, leaning his head on Remus' shoulder.

"What…do you want a list?"

"Of course, I love talking about me. Especially when it's good things."

Remus chuckled and turned over, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Sirius' nose. "You seem like you already know how wonderful you are."

"Too right, I do," Sirius said with a wink. "I'm handsome, debonair, humorous…I've got one __hell__ of an arse…but you know that…"

Remus smiled, because he couldn't do anything __but__ smile when Sirius started in like this.

"Jump in anytime, Moony."

"Looks, style, humor, arse…those are basically the only things I look for in a man…" Remus teased. Sirius nuzzled his jaw, pressing hot kisses up and down the line of it. "But I suppose you're also brave. Too brave, if you were to ask my true feelings. You're loyal. Too loyal for your own well-being. And you're good, Sirius. You are so… _ _fucking__ good. And that's why I love you."

Sirius' kisses turned more heated by the second, pecks turned into slow, open-mouthed affairs. Teeth grazing sensitive skin as Remus' eyes fluttered shut from the sensation.

"Now, I suppose, Padfoot. The __real__ question…is why do you love me?"

Sirius stopped kissing him long enough to push up to look into his eyes. "Why do I love you? How can I not?"

"Lots of people don't. Lots of people really, really, adamantly __don't__."

"And it's their loss. Because I get you all to myself. You, beautiful, wonderful, loving, smart and did I say beautiful? Because you're bloody gorgeous, Remus."

He felt the blush creeping into his cheeks, so he leaned over to kiss Sirius before he could comment on making him blush. Or possibly requesting to add 'cunning linguist' to his repertoire of bankable traits.

And then he'd make some crude joke about how he was actually a fellatist.

And then he'd proceed to prove his skills as a fellatist.

And by Merlin's beard, why was Remus trying to stop him from this?

He pulled back, ending the kiss and panting slightly as he gazed into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius smirked. "I made you blush. I suppose I should probably add __cunning linguist__ to that list, eh, Moony?"

* * *

 **If you liked this, leave me some sugar in the comments (or just favorite, that's completely awesome too!) *hearts***


End file.
